VA one-shots
by behindthesehazeleyes1990
Summary: I will post my one shots for the VA10thanniversaryprojects here. make sure you go to their profile to read more amazing stories.
1. Chapter 1- Halloween

Title: Parties and Costumes and a Strigoi?

Author: behindthesehazeleyes1990

Background: Dimitri was never turned and the Queen was never murdered. The gang is at Lehigh enjoying the collage experience. It's close to Halloween and there is a party they are dying to go to. Will the stoic Dimitri agree? Who will show up? What trouble will they find themselves in? Follow our gang for a Halloween experience they wont forget.

Oh my god government and economics, I could beat my head right through this desk. I was so bored. I should have become Christians guardian, he was across campus taking cooking classes. He always got so mad when I called it that. He would yell that it was culinary science. I knew that, but lets be honest it really was glorified cooking classes no matter what words you used.

We had been at Lehigh since the middle of August. I'm shocked Tatiana let me even become Lissa's guardian. Eddie was her second guardian and Dimitri had been reassigned to Christian. We all loved it here on campus, especially us dhampire we would have never been able to get the collage experience any other way. Finally this fucking class was over, Lissa, Eddie, and I packed up our stuff to head home. That was another rule from her majesty about coming here, we all had to live in a house that was warded, but honestly it was great and much safer. And between Lissa and Adrian's spirit they had learned how to amp up the magic in the wards. Nothing could break it.

When we met Dimitri, Christian, and Adrian at the SUV they were looking at a piece of paper. I instantly went into protection mode while Eddie went to see what it was. Lissa was the last of her line and if that was a threat against her I would hunt the person down and personally make them pay.

 _" Hey Hathaway it's just an invite to a Halloween party."_ Eddie told us

Lissa and I raced over to take a look. We hadn't been to a Halloween party since we were on the run in Portland. I could feel the excitement from her through the bond. I could tell we all really wanted to go. I would just have to convince my Russian god. Easy enough right? With all of us piled in the SUV we headed home. I was happy all my friends knew about Dimitri and I. They had all taken it really well and even Adrian had backed off, although he still made the occasional sexual comment. But that was Adrian for you, he would never change.

 _" What are you thinking about Milaya?"_

I looked over into the brown soulful eyes I loved so much, might as well ask now. At least I would have back up.

 _" Well I thought it would be fun to go to that Halloween party."_ I said and sure enough the back up came through.

 _" Yeah it would be fun!"_ everyone said from the back. Liss was really excited and it was coming straight through me. I felt like bouncing in my seat.

 _" I'll think about it."_ was all he said.

We were all quiet again. Pulling into the garage Dimitri and Eddie went to check in with Mikhail and Celeste. They had come with us, Celeste as the other female guardian if Lissa wanted to shop, and Mikhail came to watch the house while we were all at school. It wasn't a glorious job but he was happy to be away from a headquarters desk where he had been stuck. All because he went to track down his love Ms. Karp. I probably would have done the same thing for Dimitri. I had come close to losing him when the school had been attacked right before graduation.

Lissa and Christian went to there room to study and have some alone time. I would be putting up my blocks for the rest of the evening. I walked into mine and Dimitri's bedroom throwing my back pack on the desk in the corner and stripping out of my jeans and t-shirt. I heard the door open and knew who it was.

I swayed my hips a bit more then needed as I walked towards the bed and climbed on top of the blankets. Leaning myself against the head board Dimitri moaned and throwing his stuff off climbed up here with me. He started kissing my neck but I wanted to talk first. He would agree to this party before dinner time.

 _' Comrade, are you really going to think about that Halloween party? Because we really want to go."_

He sat back up and looked at me. I could tell he was about to put forth his zen shit so I cut him off.

 _" Dimitri I know what you're going to say. But you're wrong it doesn't have to be dangerous none of us aside from Adrian will even be drinking. Celeste and Mikhail could come with us. And if we run into trouble I'll know it's coming. Remember my shadow kissed abilities?"_

I watched as he mulled it over and just when I thought he would still say no he nodded his head yes. I was so excited I let out a Lissa approved squeal, and jumped on top of him. I could feel he was excited in another way and it would have led to more if it hadn't been for Eddie, Christian, and Lissa busting through the door. Probably should have locked that...

 _" What's wrong oh shit what the hell guys?"_

Eddie shuddered after his outburst. Lissa's eyes were glued to us before she turned red and looked away. Poor sparky looked like he wanted hell to swallow him whole right now. So I thought I'd relieve the tension. Me being me and all, very little embarrassed me.

 _" We get to go to the party!"_ I yelled

Lissa squealed just like I had and ran to tackle me. I saw Dimitri cover himself with a pillow the minute Lissa knocked me out of his lap. Now I was a bit uncomfortable.

 _" Um Lissa I love you, but you hugging me in my underwear in front of everyone is a bit awkward."_

She let go mumbling an apology and said they were going to get dinner started. Eddie said he needed a shower, probably a cold one. That made me outright laugh. Once they all left I climbed back onto the bed to have some much needed time with my Russian.

After our bedroom activities and then some amazing shower time I was starving, our activities always made me hungry afterwards. We made our way down stairs where I smelled the most amazing food. On the table sat a plate of steaks, mashed potatoes, rolls, and eww vegetables. We all sat down to eat. I loaded my plate with as much as it would hold, Christian even after all this time had apparently not gotten used to my appetite. He looked at my plate with disgust.

 _" So Rose we should go look for our costumes after classes tomorrow." Lissa said. That would be awesome._

 _" Yeah Celeste you will be coming with us to the party so you should come with us tomorrow."_ I said

She nodded with a smile on her face. All of a sudden the door bell rang. Who the hell could that be? Dimitri, Celeste, and Mikhail stayed with the Moroi while Eddie and I went to the front door. I opened it stake in hand and saw the nastiest sight in front of me. I knew Halloween brought the ugliest creatures out but couldn't someone have hidden this one away?

 _" Tasha"_

I said as she scowled at me. That only made her look more like a creature from a horror movie.

 _" Oh Rose I didn't realize you were still around."_ she said

Seriously what the fuck? I slammed the door in her face and locked it. Eddie was trying hard not to laugh. I walked back into the kitchen and sat down to finish eating my dinner.

 _" Well who was at the door?"_ Lissa asked curiosity flooding the bond.

 _" oh yeah I almost forgot. There is a scar faced creature out there, but don't worry I locked her out."_

Christian and Dimitri both groaned knowing exactly who I was talking about. Liss on the other hand started yelling and went for the door swinging it open. She like the rest of us was none to thrilled about our guest.

 _" You are not staying here Tasha"_ she growled out.

See the last time we saw Tasha was right after Dimitri and I had come out as a couple. She didn't take the news well. In fact at one point she threatened to take me out of the picture and effectively ruining her long term friendship with Dimitri and her relationship with Christian.

In the end she plead her case to us all saying she had received help and was better. I didn't believe her for a second. It seems Adrian, Eddie, and Dimitri didn't either. But Lissa always trying to see the good in people believed her. And of course Christian tried to believe her because she was family, really his only family.

 _" Hey Dimka"_ Tasha said

Dimitri gave her a curt nod and left the room. I went after him as Liss was telling her about the party and our shopping trip tomorrow, which what a wonderful surprise Tasha was coming on. This Halloween party is looking worse by the second now. It didn't take me long to get what was wrong out of Dimitri, and I was right he definitely didn't trust Tasha was better. He really didn't like it when I spilled what she had said when I had opened the door. We climbed into bed for the night. Tomorrow would be bad enough without me falling asleep in class.

Well somehow I'd managed to make it through the school day and we were now headed to some party store. Walking inside my spirits lifted, the place was full of costumes. We spent forever trying costumes out for Lissa. She wanted to look cute not slutty. We finally decided on a princess costume for her, and she picked out a prince costume for Christian. We had told the boys we would pick out their costumes to match ours. Since Celeste and Tasha were single they had to pick between Adrian and Mikhail. We put their names in a hat and let the boys draw. Adrian drew Celeste leaving poor Mikhail with the beast. I guess we could always dress him up as Belle. Mia was coming tomorrow since our fall break started today, and apparently she had bought hers and Eddie's outfits a month ago hoping we would all do something fun.

I found Dimitri a modest Doctor costume so I would be going as a naughty nurse. I wonder if I would need to get his heart pumping again after he see's this. Celeste picked this sexy witch costume so I guess Adrian would be a warlock. He would most likely be too drunk to care what he wore. And if having to go with Tasha wasn't already bad enough, she picked out a Dracula costume for Mikhail because she wanted to be a sexy Vampire. Celeste and I both shuddered at the thought of it. Lissa trying to be a good person told her it would be cute, but through the bond I could tell she thought it was a bad idea. Paying for our stuff we headed home before it could get dark. We hadn't seen any strigoi since we had been here, but that didn't mean I wanted to push our luck. The whole way back we talked about how exciting this party was going to be, I was getting excited again.

I opened my eyes to the sunlight streaming in and jumped up causing Dimitri to wake up grabbing his stake. I giggled when he placed it back on the bedside table realizing there was no danger, just his crazy girlfriend.

 _" Roza what are you so excited about?"_ he asked with a smirk on his face.

 _" It's party day Comrade."_ I said in a no shit tone.

He smiled and nodded pulling me back down beside him. I rolled over straddling his hips, I could feel how hard he was already. I loved our quiet mornings where we didn't have to rush any thing before school. I looked over at the clock to see we probably had about thirty minutes before anyone started beating on our door wondering where we were. I leaned down to kiss him. As he wrapped his hand in my hair I ground my hips against his hard erection. He let out a moan into our kiss. By this point I was so wet and ready for him, so when he broke the kiss to kiss along my jaw making me moan I told him what I wanted.

 _" Comrade I want you to fuck me fast and hard."_

he growled flipping me over. It's a good thing we had slept naked last night because taking clothes off would have taken way too long. He brought his hand down my side and hip as he took one of my nipples into his mouth slightly biting down. I moaned out and only proved to become louder as he slid two fingers into my dripping core. He pumped in and out a few times before removing them and replacing them with his hard cock. He looked me in the eyes seeing that I was ready for him, he slammed into me making me scream out. I loved when we had rough sex. And Dimitri didn't disappoint, he pounded into me so hard I thought the bed would break beneath us. It didn't take long for both of us to climax. It was amazing.

We got into the shower when we'd finished and got ready for breakfast. Walking downstairs I saw everyone was already at the table. Adrian was smirking and Christian out right laughed at us.

 _" Have you two had a good morning?"_ He said between laughs. Dimitri blushed but you know me always a smart ass.

 _" We had a great morning!"_ I retorted

 _" Oh we know, we heard"_ Adrian laughed out

My poor Comrade was beet red by this point and I saw Eddie shudder. Tasha just looked pissed. And Liss, love her was wondering why Christian never made her scream like that. I giggled a little giving her a sideways glance, she blushed and said stupid bond through the bond making me laugh harder.

 _" What's so funny Hathaway?"_ Christian asked.

 _" Oh nothing just the look on all your faces."_

Liss thanked me through the bond again feeling embarrassed. We finished eating pretty quickly and the Moroi had a feeder come by. When they were done Celeste, Mia, Tasha, Lissa, and I went upstairs to get ready. We were going to pamper ourselves, Lissa's idea. We left the guys costumes in mine and Dimitri's room so they could get ready. It took all day but we looked hot. I had to admit even Tasha looked pretty. We came downstairs and the boys were dressed and all ready to go.

Dimitri looked freaking sexy. Maybe he would have to restart my heart instead of the other way around. His jaw dropped as he walked towards me.

 _" Roza are you trying to get someone killed at this party?" he whisper yelled. I had to stifle a laugh at his protectiveness._

 _" No Comrade there is only one man for me and that's you! Plus have you looked in a mirror, I may have to beat every bitch off you tonight!"_ There were a few groans everyone knew I would do it too.

 _" OK no fighting tonight! Everyone got it?"_ Mikhail said

We all nodded our agreement although I did it reluctantly. As we were walking out the door I noticed Adrian walk up beside me, and I just knew whatever was about to come out of his mouth was more then likely going to be perverted. But maybe I could get a god laugh out of it.

 _" Hey Little Dhampire, I was just wondering where you and Celeste hid your stakes in those outfits?"_

This caused everyone to stop their walk to the car, waiting for me to murder the Moroi idiot beside me. But I was in a damn good mood so I'd let this one slide tonight. I smiled at him as he visibly gulped not knowing if my temper would get the best of me or not.

 _" Wouldn't you like to know Adrian!"_

Celeste high fived me and everyone else let their breath go, until Tasha spoke up that is.

 _" Actually I was wondering the same thing with an outfit as small as yours."_

Ok my limit was about to be pushed so I just walked past her getting into the driver's seat. No one questioned me and Dimitri did all the safety checks before getting in. I pulled out of the garage and drove towards campus.

Pulling up down the road from the house, the party was in full swing. They had black lights up everywhere and had really gone all out with the Halloween decorations. There were spider webs, fake cemeteries, various body parts coming from the ground it was awesome. My spirits were lifted yet again. Mikhail and Eddie took the front, Celeste in the middle with the Moroi, and Dimitri and I in the back. Getting up to the front door the guy standing there raked his eyes over all of us girls, but quickly looked at the guys and knowing a threat when he saw one. But he looked at Tasha again specifically her marred face. Just when I thought he would be smart, he opened his mouth.

 _" What the fuck happened to your face chick?"_

Even I felt bad when I saw the hurt in her eyes. She had been messed up pretty badly while saving Christians life. Christian spoke up before I could.

 _" Dude it's make up she's a vamp that got into a fight with a werewolf."_ he watched too much twilight with Lissa.

The guy grinned saying that was awesome and let us in. When we walked inside they were playing Closer by the chainsmokers. Me and Lissa loved this song so we all went to dance. They played song after song and we just kept dancing. It was around 10:30 when we all decided we needed water before we dropped. I was seriously amazed that my Russian could keep up with me and could dance really well. I also felt what our dancing was doing to his manhood. And I really couldn't wait to get home and have him rip this flimsy costume off of me, so we could play doctor.

We danced a few more hours when I looked around and noticed Tasha wasn't with our group anymore. I stopped dancing and looked around the area we were in. How did I not notice her leave? My stomach didn't feel bad so thankfully no strigoi were near here. Everyone in our group noticed me looking around. I noticed Mikhail was gone too. Where the hell had he gone?

 _" Comrade where is Tasha and Mikhail?"_ I asked

He did a sweep of the room with his eyes, him being taller then me could see better. he apparently saw something telling Eddie, Celeste, and I to stay with the Moroi, and he walked through the crowd. I didn't feel so bad when I realized no one else had noticed they weren't with us. Eddie, Celeste, and I took up a protective stance around Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Mia.

 _" What's going on Rose?"_ Lissa said through the bond sounding nervous.

 _" Nothing I just didn't see Tasha or Mikhail but my stomach feels fine so no strigoi."_ I said as loud as I could without being overheard.

She nodded knowing I would never let anything happen to her or the others. I saw Dimitri and Mikhail coming back towards us but still no Tasha. Where the hell was she? I did not like this at all, even Christian knew something was up with his Aunt not being here.

 _" Where is Tasha?"_

I asked the two of them trying not to scream over the music, I didn't want other people to overhear. I was becoming frantic now, this was all we needed. Dimitri motioned us outside. On the way out I noticed the rude guy was gone, probably drunk and passed out somewhere. We walked down the road a bit where we wouldn't be overheard by anyone. Mikhail looked around uneasily. Something was off and not because we were standing in the middle of a makeshift graveyard with spooky ass decorations.

 _" Guys I cant remember where Tasha went. I don't even know how I got to the bathroom."_

Mikhail stated meaning he had been compelled. Why would she do that? I put my blocks down and called on Mason. He immediately appeared in front of me.

 _" Can you tell me if there are any strigoi in the area?"_ I asked him

He nodded his head, I was about to ask him another question when we heard this blood curdling scream from down the street. I pulled my walls back up and my stomach turned. We were running toward at least one strigoi. When we turned the corner the sight in front of us had my blood run cold, this had to be some kind of prank. But looking around I wasn't the only one shocked, everyone looked exactly how I felt.

 _" Aunt Tasha is this some kind of joke?"_ Christian asked.

The girl who had screamed went to run but Tasha snapped her neck and tossed her next to another body. Upon a closer look I could see it was the boy who had said something about her scar. I guess that was the price she thought he should pay. Offend a psychotic Moroi and they'll use you to turn strigoi. A little harsh if you ask me. She must have just used him to turn because I didn't feel nauseous until that girl screamed. We had to think fast now, there were four Moroi here.

 _" Christian put a ring of fire around you all"_ I yelled out at him. I would not have their lives put in danger. _" Celeste, Eddie, Mikhail stay with them."_ They nodded.

 _" Oh Rose honey I didn't do this to hurt them. I did it to finally take you out and Dimka and I can finally be happy."_ she said coldly.

Wow this Halloween was turning out like last Christmas. CRAZY. I stepped towards her, I wanted to make sure she heard every word I had to say.

 _" Tasha when are you going to get it through your head? Dimitri doesn't want you. He never has. But hey I'll give you props at least you got the right holiday to act like a crazy spooky stalker."_

This proved to piss her off as she lunged for me Christian threw a line of fire up between me and her, but not before she knocked my stake behind me while screaming where she had touched it. I watched as Dimitri went towards her.

 _" I'll come with you Tasha, just don't hurt any of them."_

She smirked at me. What the hell was he doing? Was this some kind of prank, if it was it wasn't funny. He opened his arms to her and she rushed to him. When he had her in his arms I felt something roll into my foot. I looked down to see my stake. Looking behind me I saw Christian nod his head even though there was so much pain in his eyes.

Everything happened so fast after that. The line of fire was gone the second I picked up the stake. Dimitri held a squirming screaming Tasha with her chest exposed. I guess they had somehow planned this while I was talking to her. I ran at her struggling form.

 _" Dimka what are you doing?"_ she screamed, my stake was ready. She looked at me anger written all over her face.

 _" Trick or Treat Bitch" I said as I plunged my stake through her heart._

It was over. Talk about a fucked up scary Halloween party. None of us would ever forget this one, that's for sure. Celeste was on the phone with the local alchemists while I caught my breath. When she got off we waited next to the bodies till they got here.

 _" I'm sorry Christian"_ It was all I could say.

He nodded and we stayed silent till two people in suits showed up. Knowing they were the alchemists we went back to the car and drove home. i looked at Mikhail when we walked in the house.

 _" Sorry for fighting tonight"_

Christian was surprisingly the first one that laughed. Everyone else started after him. Although we all knew this was killing him, that someone else in his family willingly turned.

 _" Seriously though I don't think we should go to any more parties"_ Dimitri said

This caused another round of laughter. Maybe next year we can just get some candy from the store and watch Hocus Pocus...


	2. Chapter 2- Christmas

Title: Fairytale Christmas

Author: behindthesehazeleyes1990

Background: This is a one-shot from my story Fairytale or Reality. It takes place a few months after Rose and Lissa give birth to their sons. It's the boys first Christmas, what will happen, who will be there, and who will try to reach out to them all.

I had just laid Ivan down for his nap when there was a knock on the front door. Opening the door I saw Lissa standing there with a very tired looking Andre in her arms. I had forgotten she was coming over so we could make plans for Christmas. I couldn't believe the boys were already four months old. We laid Andre in the crib with Ivan as soon as he was asleep and tip toed out of the room.

" So when are the Belikov's going to be here?"

Lissa asked as soon as we were settled on the couch.

" Next week, I can't wait till they get here. I hate that they don't get to see Ivan often. So what are we planning for this Christmas?"

Last year she had gone overboard and we didn't even have children yet. I had a feeling I would have to pull her back a lot this year. It would just be her, Christian, Andre, me, Dimitri, Ivan, mom and dad, the Belikov's, and Alberta. Eddie and Mia were at court with her father. Adrian and Sydney were also at court with her family and his to tell them all they were going to have a baby. That should go over well.

They had to spill the beans to Tatiana because she tried to get them to stay here so she had an excuse to come and see Ivan. She loved him so much, it surprised me honestly.

" Earth to Rose."

Lissa said bringing me back from my thoughts.

" I'm sorry what Liss?"

" I was just saying maybe this year for Christmas we can just do something small. I'm too tired to go all out like last year."

Ah music to my ears, now we just needed to fgure out whose home we were doing it in. Probably mom and dads, because that's where the Belikov's would be staying and Olena would want to cook. In fact no one would be able to step foot in that kitchen. Not even my father. She proved me right in my thoughts.

" We should do it at your parents house."

" Are you sure you can't read my mind? I was just thinking that."

We both laughed quietly as to not wake the babies. Just then Dimitri and Christian walked in followed by both my parents. Both men were looking around the living room for their children.

" They are both sleeping so you'd better be extremely quiet."

I said to everyone who had come in, Liss nodded her agreement.

" How was training today?"

I asked my husband. I had yet to go back to it. I just couldn't leave my son.

" It went well after Dimitri and Janine stopped showing off pictures of Ivan and got their heads back into it."

Christian replied even though he was probably doing the same with pictures of Andre. If everyone thought I was bad, those two were worse. Janine couldn't get enough of her grandson. And Dimitri hated being away from us, but knew that this program was important as it would make sure our son was treated equally. My father stepped towards me placing a kiss on the top of my head, I could see he had something he wanted to say so I told him to get on with it.

" Well I was thinking your mother and I could take the boys later and let you guys go to Missoula to do some shopping. It's the weekend so you won't have any classes tomorrow and can get some rest when you return."

I thought about it, we had ordered some stuff on-line but I did need to get more. I still hadn't gotten anything for anyone but Ivan and Andre anyway. Lissa was practically bouncing in her seat -all signs of tiredness gone- shopping always made her happy. So with all of us agreeing to the plan was set.

Dimitri started making dinner, spagetti and garlic bread. He made the sauce from scratch so it was always amazing. I got up to see if he wanted help when the boys started crying but before Lissa or I could make a move for them my parents were at the nusery. We all laughed about it. Those two were comletely whipped.

" Do you want some help Comrade?"

He smiled at me, but I could see the playful horror in his eyes about me being anywhere near the sauce let alone the kitchen at all. Yeah I still had a hard time boiling water. So I took my leave telling Christian to get in there and help because I was starving. He mumbled under his breath, something about me becoming a mother made me more bossy.

" Oh you have no idea."

Dimitri said winking at me and effectively making Christian shudder and shut up. My parents came back out of the nursery with the boys looking pleased with themselves.

" What are you two so pleased about?" I asked.

" Your father just changed two dirty diapers, it was quite funny to see."

I'm sure it was and I'm sure she snapped pictures to laugh at for the next several years. My father guessing my thoughts nodded his head making me outright laugh.

We ate dinner and then mom and dad took the boys and their bags to their house. Lissa and Christian left to get ready as well. Dimitri was putting away the leftovers but I wanted his attention.

" Hey Comrade, how about we put that stuff up in a bit. We are alone and there are a few things I'd like to do with you right now."

He stopped what he was doing and turned on me with hunger deep in his eyes. It took him no time at all to close the distance between us and cradle my face in his hands and kiss me.

He picked me up and I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he carried me to our bedroom. Once he'd kicked the door shut he pushed our bodies against it kissing me harder than before. He pulled my sweat pants down from my hips as far as they would go with my legs still wrapped around his body.

I unwrapped myself and shimmied the rest of the way out of them, and with that came my shirt. But my husband was still entirely clothed much to my despair. I grabbed the hem of his shirt pushing it up his toned stomach and chest leaving a trail of kisses and bites as I went.

" Roza stop teasing me."

He moaned out so I finished getting his shirt off as he worked on his belt and pants. Once we were both naked he moved us to the bed with speed I didn't even know he had. We didn't have a lot of time so we couldn't take this at a slow pace today. Maybe later when we got back since my parents would still have Ivan.

He dipped two fingers into my wet hot core and let out a gutteral moan making me that much more ready for him. He pumped his fingers in and out a few times while switching back and forth sucking and biting on my twin globes. I was quite literally ready to come undone beneath him. At feeling this he removed his fingers and iminated a growl from me.

" I want to feel you come undone around me."

He moaned as he replaced his fingers with the head of his cock moving it up and down my slit coating it in my juices before slowley inching his way inside me. Once fully sheathed in my body we both moaned again and I instictively stared moving my hips, he got the hint and started keeping rythym with me. It felt so good I couldn't keep my moans of pleasure down. This man made me feel amazing.

" Harder Comrade."

And harder he went until we both exploded in pleasure with each other. He continued to move in me while my body milked him for all he could give me.

It wasn't till we were in the shower that I remembered in our hurry to become one we had forgotten to use protection.

" Um Dimitri do you realize that's the second time in two months we've forgotten to use a condomn?"

" Oh we did didn't we!"

I let it go, it had taken almost a year of using nothing to become pregnant with Ivan. We finished getting ready and than it was time to go.

* * *

It didn't take us long to reach Missoula and Abe had sent a few of his guardians -even though it was day time for humans- so that Dimitri and I could just relax and shop. The mall was beyond crowded so we made a plan, it was nine in the morning so we were going to split up. Me, Lissa, and two of the guardians would do our shopping, and Dimitri, Christian, and the other two guardians would do theirs. We would meet up in the food court for lunch and go from there.

" I've already bought too much stuff for Ivan and Andre, so now I need to buy for everyone else. And I need to get Dimitri an anniversary present."

I said while trying to think about what everyone would want. We walked around store after store, I got Dimitri some new books and a new gun belt. I got mom some pretty hairpins and a dress for if they ever got to go out anywhere. I got dad some better looking scarves, and had a good laugh at what I'm sure would be a sour look on his face when he opened them. Christian was easy I got him some empty leather bound books for his recipes he comes up with.

The Belikov's were a little harder. Yeva was getting some new patterns and yarn, she loved to make stuff for all her grandkids Andre included. Dimitri and I had went online and gotten Olena, Yeva, and my parents a book made with pictures of Ivan and Andre, it read like a story book, but I also picked her up a beautiful scarf. Karo, Sonya, and Vika all were getting perfume and some clothes. The kids all got toys and Paul got some games for the xbox my father and mother had gotten him.

We'd already sent everyone else's things with Adrian and Sydney since they were all at court. Tatiana got a book too, she would just love it I knew.

By the time we all reached the food court I was exhausted. But me and Lissa still had to split up to buy for each other. Christian would come with me and Lissa would go with Dimitri. That way we knew they were still protected by us as well as the others.

" No peaking Rose!"

She said tapping the side of her head. Ah she knew me so well, but I also knew that she would block me out. I really hated that she had learned how to do that at times like this. I hated surprises.

I drug Christian into Victoria Secret and made him pick some stuff out for his wife. It was weird but this gift would be for him too. Then we went to the jewlery store and I got her some pretty earings that didn't dangle, so Andre wouldn't rip them out.

By now I was unblocked so I called Dimitri so we could meet up and go home. It turns out we weren't far from each other. That was a plus. We all trudged our way back to the SUV, tired as hell.

Lissa and I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew both of our husbands were trying to wake us up. I started to come around when my nose was assaulted with the woodsy smell of pine needles. What the hell?

I opened my eyes to see Dimitri's smiling face close to mine. I could also see Abe's guardians carrying big Christmas tree's. Had we slept through that stop. I was very confused as was Lissa.

" You both were so tired we didn't want to wake you. But Abe had us stop to get the tree's."

Dimitri said answering my unasked questions. Sometimes I thought that man was a mind reader, but we always knew what the other was thinking. Sometimes it felt like we were bonded.

Once we had the tree and everything in the house I texted mom to check on Ivan. She sent a short reply back saying he was fine and had just eaten and fallen back to sleep. I'd had every intention of ravishing my husband again when we got home, but I was just too tired.

Dimitri realizing this picked me up bridal style and carried me to our bedroom. My husband was truly an amazing man.

* * *

The rest of the week passed by quickly, I'd gotten the house decorated and everyone's gifts were wrapped. There wasn't room for anything else under that tree. Dimitri and Christian were at the academy's airstrip picking up our family.

Lissa was sitting in front of me, the boys laying in the playpen beside us content with looking around. I could tell she was thinking about something but was blocking me from it. Never a good sign.

" What is it Liss? Your starting to worry me."

" Well they let Tasha contact Christian for the holiday, and well he talked to her. It was the first time since all that stuff happened. She seemed better I guess. Any way she wanted to know if you would be willing to talk to her when she calls again today. She said she understood if you didn't, but she wanted to try."

I sat there staring at my best friend and bond mate. I couldn't tell what emotions were playing across my face, most likely shock. I wasn't sure I was ok with facing Tasha Ozera again even after two years. Her betrayal was still fresh in my mind along with everyone else's.

But as I sat there thinking it through I decided what could it hurt? She couldn't do anything to me. Not even if I were at Tarasov sitting in front of her, they kept her too weak. I wouldn't do this for her though I would do this for Lissa and Christian. I wondered if she'd asked to talk to Dimitri too. Lissa guessing where my thoughts had ended up nodded her head yes.

" Christian was going to ask him on the way to the air strip."

I nodded still not saying a word. Of course she would want to talk to him, they had been friends. Ok so we could just do this together the four of us, that would be ok. And maybe she was better, I hoped for Christian's sake anyway. He deserved that even though she would never get out of there. Her crimes had been too bad.

" Ok so I will do it for you and Christian. Not for her, but if Dimitri doesn't want to then that's the end of that. No one will ask him again."

She nodded and I picked through her mind to see that neither of them had wanted to ask us, but they didn't think that she would start any trouble. I trusted Lissa's judgment, she was always good about reading people.

Just then the door opened revealing my husband, Christian, parents, and in-laws. I was smothered in hugs but was forgotten as soon as Ivan and Andre whimpered because they weren't getting the attention. Smart boys.

Dimitri and Christian motioned both Lissa and I into the bedroom while everyone was preoccupied. I shut the door behind me and turned to see Lissa's slight nod towards her husband.

" Ok so now you both know, what have you decided?"

I could see he didn't want to do this at all. He felt bad for it. But I understood why he had asked, family is family no matter how messed up they are. And it was the holiday season.

Dimitri and I looked at each other and both nodded, we both were doing this for our friends and nothing more. We came back out into the commotion and told everyone we would be back shortly, and that we had something we wanted to get out of the way. Honestly that's what it felt like, a chore that needed to be done quickly.

They didn't pay us any mind as we walked out the door. We walked the short distance to Christian and Lissa's house. But it felt like it took forever. As soon as we walked in the door the computer dinged. It was like she knew we were here. Christian sat down and pushed a few buttons and then Tasha's face was on the screen.

" Hey Christian, Hey Lissa"

She said automatically her eyes darted to me and then Dimitri. Her eyes lingered on him a bit longer then anyone else before she pulled herself together.

" Hey Rose, Hey Dimitri."

We both nodded in acknowledgment, I wasn't sure where this was going honestly, or what the point was.

" Well I will get right to the point I guess. I wanted to tell the two of you I was sorry for what I did."

She took a deep breath, like she was trying to gather strength for whatever else she wanted to say.

" Rose, I wanted to thank you for what you did at my trial. I know you did it for Christian, but that meant a lot to me. Especially after how aweful I was. I know now that you and Dimitri were made for each other. I hope you guys have a good life."

And because she seemed so sincere I answered her.

" Thanks Tasha."

It was all I could say. Dimitri just nodded, not speaking a word to his old friend. I felt a little bad for her but not enough to make a difference. We told Christian and Lissa we would be back at our place. They were going to talk to her for a few more minutes.

" So what are we going to do while there are no students here for you to make run laps?"

I said as he laughed. We didn't get much time together between all the classes he taught during the academic year. I was happy we would have this time to be a family. I'd never realized how busy we were till now. It had always seemed normal.

* * *

It was finally Christmas morning. Ivan's first Christmas. I tried to sneak out of the bed but Dimitri was a light sleeper. Damn!

" Where are you going Roza?"

" I just have to use the bathroom Comrade. Go back to sleep, I'll be right back."

I said. He let me up and I walked to the bathroom and shut the door. I'd gone to Dr. Olendski yesterday to get a pregnancy test because I'd felt off the last few days. It's best to use your first morning urine so I'd hidden it to take this morning.

I set the test on the counter and washed my hands waiting till time to check it. Two minutes to go. It seemed to drag on. I was always impatient. One minute to go. I hoped Dimitri would be happy if we were pregnant again. Time to check it.

Pregnant!

I was shocked and happy at the same time. I mean yeah Ivan wasn't even six months old yet but, it would be alright. I walked out of the bathroom hiding the test. Dimitri opened his eyes as I climbed back on the bed.

" Happy Anniversary and Merry Christmas Milaya."

He said. I pushed the test into his hand barely concealing my excitement. He looked at me then down at the test after sitting up in the bed.

" Happy Anniversary and Merry Christmas Comrade."

"Is this? Are we? Really?"

I just nodded smiling, he pulled me to his body hugging me carefully. I laughed and kissed him all over his face.

The day had been a huge blur, everyone was over the moon with our announcment. Olena was talking about permenantly moving here, the rest of the Belikov woman nodding their agreement. I wouldn't mind that at all.

Everyone loved their gifts, but I think the best part was we were mostly all together. And it was our best Christmas yet.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!


End file.
